Teacher GermanyXReaderLEMON
by LittleMissOuranHost
Summary: My first fanfic ever 3 WARNING! CONTAINS SMEXY TIMES WITH GERMANY! Enjoy


~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~

My first fanfic ever. ^-^

WARNING! THIS IS A LEMON! CONTAINS SEXYTIMES WITH GERMANY! Enjoy~

'I hope I don't get in trouble...' you thought as you walked into your first period class, math. This morning you couldn't find any clean clothes, so you had to wear this; a t-shirt that was a little too small(and shown off a lot of cleavage) and a really short skirt. You sat down at your desk, which was right in front Mr. Beilschmidt's desk, and pulled out your pencil and homework.

"Guten morgen, class. Please pull out your textbooks, and pass your homevork to the front. Turn to page 569 and start on the section review."

Mr. Beilschmidt sat down at his desk as the bell rang, taking a sip of his coffee, and glanced around the classroom. His eyes stopped on you and your *very* revealing clothes. He couldn't keep his eyes from wandering, and he soon realized he was staring at your rather large breasts. He just loved how any small movement would make them jiggle. How he wanted to touch them, at least for a moment! His eyes traveled down further, and he discovered he had a *wonderful* view up your skirt. He could see your _(Fav Color)_ panties. He was so absorbed in you, he didn't realize that he started to drool. The truth was, he had a *very* large crush on you. But he couldn't help it. You were smart and beautiful, and very talented. He finally snapped out of it, and thought of a plan.

"_(Y/N)_, please come here."

You looked up from your textbook, and made your way over to Mr. Beilschmidt's desk.

"Y-Yes? I-Is there something wrong, Mr. Beilschmidt?"

"Nein. I just need you to stay after class, to help me vith something. Don't vorry, I'll send an email to Mr. Kirkland to explain vhy you von't be in Language Arts."

"O-Ok."

~~~~~~Timeskip Brought To You By Flying Mint Bunny~~~~~~

The bell rang and everyone rushed out of class, laughing and goofing off. You fiddled with your pencil, waiting for instructions from Mr. Beilschmidt.

"I need your help grading some papers." he said, leaning over you from behind and placing the papers on your desk. He lightly pressed his chest against your back as he leaned over, making you blush lightly from the contact.

You had a crush on the tall German man. Who wouldn't? He was just the image of perfection, with his large muscles, golden blonde hair, and baby blue eyes. And mein gott, that accent! But he was your teacher, and a man as perfect as him would never like a girl as shy and as quiet as you.

You quickly got to work on grading the papers, trying your best to block out any thoughts of the handsome German man. You were so absorbed in your work, you didn't notice that Mr. Beilschmidt was standing behind you. As you finished grading the last paper, Mr. Beilschmidt leaned over you.

"Good job, _(Y/N)_. Now, come over to my desk," he said, walking towards his desk. "And you can leave those papers there."

When you walked over to his desk, he was already sitting down.

As you started to ask if there was anything else you could do, Mr. Beilschmidt pulled you onto his lap.

"M-Mr. Beilschmidt!? W-What are you doing?!"

"You are such a tease, _(Y/N)_, vearing those revealing clothes in front of me."

You start to squirm as he begins to nibble on your ear.

"I've seen the vay you stare at me, _(Y/N)_. I know you have a crush on me. The truth is, I like you too."

"M-Mr. Beil-"

"Nein. Call me Ludvig vhen ve are alone."

"L-Ludwig. Ah!"

You moan softly as he latches to your neck, sucking a very sensitive spot until it turns red.

'OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! This can't be happening!,' you thought, flinching as Ludwig sinks his teeth into the newly made hickey, drawing blood. He began licking away the blood, placing comforting kisses on your bruised neck.

Ludwig slowly kisses his way up your neck, until his lips are right by your ear.

"Maybe I should punish you for vearing those revealing clothes," he whispers lustfully, eyes clouded over with want.

Before you could reply, Ludwig had you pinned to the desk. He leaned over so your chests were touching, faces inches apart. Your heart felt like it was going to pound right out of your chest.

"You're mine."

Ludwig crashes his lips into yours, making you blush a bright red. He gently nibbles on your bottom lip, asking for permission. And you gave it to him. You couldn't help but moan as his wet muscle explores its new territory. His tongue pushes against yours, trying to get it to join in the passionate dance. You cautiously push back, and soon your tongues are caught in fiery battle. Ludwig pulls away too soon for your liking, and the only thing still connecting you two was a thin trail of saliva.

"_(Y/N)_...Ich liebe dich..."

"I-Ich liebe dich auch, Ludwig..."

Ludwig kissed you again, softer this time. He pulled away, and tugged lightly on the hem of your t-shirt. You nodded, and he pulled the clothing over your head and tossed it on the floor. He kissed his way down your stomach, snaking his arms around you to remove your bra. As soon as the fabric was removed, you quickly cover yourself up.

"Please don't cover yourself, _(Y/N)_. You're beautiful..."

You slowly uncover yourself, revealing your breasts to Ludwig. Ludwig blushes lightly, and softly cups your breasts in his large hands. He starts to knead them, making you moan softly. He lowers his head to one, and starts sucking on your hardening nipple. He doesn't leave the other one neglected, tweaking it with his free hand. You moan a little louder, face flushed. Ludwig switches breasts, sucking on your other nipple.

Ludwig pulls away, discarding his shirt to the quickly growing pile of clothes. He then pulls off both your skirt and your underwear, also adding them to the pile. You quickly try hiding your exposed lower regions from the hungry stare of the large German man.

Ludwig sinks so he is eye-level with his goal, then starts kissing the inside of your thigh. Finally, you allow him to reach his distination.

"L-Luddy? P-Please be gentle...I'm a virgin..."

Ludwig kisses your nose gently, then slowly pushes one of his fingers into your core. You flinch slightly at the foreign object, but soon calm down. Ludwig starts moving his finger slightly, making you moan softly. He adds another finger, then another. He starts picking up the pace, making you moan louder. He lowers his head, and starts sucking roughly on your clit.

"L-Ludwig! I-I'm cum-!"

You arched your back and moaned loudly as your first orgasm hit you. You wrap your arms around Ludwig's neck, pulling him in for a sweet kiss.

"_(Y/N)_?..."

You nod, already knowing what he was about to ask you.

Ludwig discards both his pants and his boxers(Dat German ass), and slowly enters you. You hug him tighter, trying to muffle the screams of pain from having your virgin walls torn. Ludwig stops when he is in all the way, to allow you to adjust to him. You move slightly after a minute, a wave of pleasure shooting through you.  
"L-Ludwig...Please move..." you moan, bucking your hips into his.

Ludwig pulls out most of the way, then slams roughly back into you. Your moans increase as Ludwig abuses your insides, both of you getting closer and closer to orgasm. Then Ludwig hits a little button deep within your core, making you scream out in estasy.

"A-Ah! L-Ludwig! Please! There!"

Ludwig angles himself so he hits your g-spot with every thrust, bringing you closer to the edge. After a few more thrusts, you moan loudly and orgasm. Your convulsing core is to much, and makes Ludwig cum.

Ludwig kisses you softly as he pulls out, making you moan quietly.

"L-Ludwig...I-Ich liebe dich..."

"Ich liebe dich auch, _(Y/N)_..."

After you were both cleaned up and dressed, the bell rang, signaling that third period was about to start. You started heading towards the door, saying goodbye to Ludwig.

"See you tomorrow morning, Ludwig," you said, grabbing the doorknob. "Unless, of course, need me to stay after school to 'help' you some more."

You winked, and started heading to your next class.

~~EXTENDED ENDING~~

"I hate him and his fucking smexyness...," you mumbled to yourself, staring at the large stack of papers in front of you.

"Now hurry up and grade those papers, _(Y/N)_. The faster you do, the sooner you get your revard~"


End file.
